A Life Unknown
by gaudy
Summary: *Complete* UC-Mi/L This one takes place just after Michael returns Liz her journal, Michael gets drunks, they have sex and they have to deal with the consequences, but Michael only finds out a few years later.
1. Prologue

Title: A Life Unknown   
Author: Gaudicia  
E-mail: secrets_of_the_sky@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters.   
Rating: Pg-13  
Category: UC-Mi/L  
Summary: This one takes place just after Michael returns Liz her journal, and you have to read to find out what's going to happen, I'm not telling.  
Distribution: Please, ask first.  
Dedication: Polarist, Erin( Cleopatraroswellemperass, she helped me with the title.), Rainydayinapril, Julie, Summer (RokUalnyte), RoswellNicholas, Veronica.   
Author's note: I'm still working on my other fics!  
Feedback = New chapter.  
  
Prologue  
  
'What did he mean when he said, "Thanks for giving me one more reason for envying Max Evans"?' Liz thought as she watched Michael's retreating back. Shaking her head, she decided to take a bath before telling Max that she had her journal back.  
****  
  
Michael threw himself on the sofa, since Hank wasn't there. 'Just great! I had to open my big mouth! Couldn't I keep quiet? I just wish I could forget I even said that to Liz. I just know that if I kept talking I would have said something I would have regretted later.' Michael moved his feet knocking something from the table that was near the sofa. Groaning, Michael sat up, and picked up the bottle, it was one of Hank's drinks. 'Should I?' Michael thought eyeing the beer. Without giving it another thought he opened the bottle. 'Maybe just this once.' Before he could change his mind he swung the beer to his mouth and took a sip.  
****  
  
Liz had hope that by taking a shower she would have been able to keep her mind off things, but her thoughts drifted back to Michael. 'I'm just losing it, still worried that someone else had gotten my journal. Yeah, that's it. But I haven't been thinking about my journal, I've been thinking about Michael for the last half an hour. I haven't even given Max a second thought. I'm glad no one is here to mention him, because I'm sure I would have asked Max who?' Liz turned the hot water to cold, hoping that would make her stop thinking about Michael, instead the sound of something crashing made her body go just as cold as the water. Turning the water off, and putting on her robe she quietly opened the door and what she saw shocked her. Michael was stumbling from side to side looking at the lamp with big, scared eyes. And as if he had felt her presence he looked up at her.  
  
"I didn't mean to," Michael said in a child like voice.  
  
Liz slowly made her way to Michael. "It's okay," she assured him as she picked up the lamp. "Michael, what's wrong?"  
  
Michael stood behind Liz as she made room for the lamp on the desk, hovering her. "I had something to drink."  
  
Liz turned and found herself trapped between her desk and Michael, and she suddenly felt breathless. Clearing her thoughts she asked, "What did you drink?"  
  
"A beer."  
  
"Just a beer? Are you sure it wasn't a six pack?" Liz asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious under his stare. She felt as if she was an insect carefully being study, so they could later dissect.  
  
"Yep, a beer, more like a sip." Michael lost interest in the conversation and started to touch Liz's hair. "Pretty, Liz." Michael bent his face to Liz's hair and inhaled. "Smell good too," he said, his child like voice returning.  
  
Nervously, Liz softly pushed him. "Michael, you are drunk. …I have to get dress. Uh, I'm going to the bathroom. Don't go anywhere."  
  
Liz dressed as fast as possible fearing something would happen if Michael was left alone for longer than needed. Liz opened the bathroom door again and saw him playing with her lamp as if he had just discovered a new toy. 'He's cute. I bet no one else has seen this side of him.' Liz was startle by the feeling that thought brought. She didn't want anyone to seem him like that, she was the only one that could see him like that, and she was the only one that had a right. Not wanting to dwell on those feelings she approached Michael. 'Better keep busy. "Michael, it time to get you home."  
  
"No! I want to stay with you!" Michael immediately said.  
  
"I'll stay with you there for a while." Liz knew her parents shouldn't see him like that, they would have the wrong idea, and she didn't want them to think he wasn't good enough. 'Good enough for what?' Liz wondered.  
  
Michael seemed to be thinking about it and then slowly agreed.  
  
Liz couldn't believe he was the same Michael she knew, the Michael she knew wouldn't know how to make flattering comments or how to say sweet romantic words. The Michael she knew was stone wall, yet there he was, telling her things she knew no one else knew and she felt like a queen.  
  
Liz opened the door to the trailer and let Michael go through first. "You should go to sleep, maybe the effects of the alcohol will wear off like that."  
  
Michael didn't say anything he just entered through another door, but when he noticed Liz wasn't following he stuck his head out of the door and looked at Liz urging her to follow him.  
  
Liz looked around making sure no one else was there, then she followed Michael to what seem like his room. Liz saw that Michael was already lying on the bed. Michael turned to her as if he had felt her presence again; he patted the empty space beside him.  
  
Liz knew what he wanted and somewhat reluctantly and thrilled she complied with him and laid next to him. 'There's no use arguing with a drunken person," she thought as an excuse for her fast willingness.  
  
Michael hugged Liz closer to him, and began to tell her things that if he were sober he never would have said. "This is how it should always be, just you and me. Max doesn't deserve you; he doesn't know you like I do, even though you are so alike. But don't you find it boring to be with someone just like you, where's the challenge in that? Yet you and I are the exact opposite, life would never be boring if we were together. I wish I was better, someone you could deserve… I would give you the moon if you asked me too. You are the reason I envy Max…I just get to see you from afar and never touch you. Maria is just an anchor that keeps me sane; she is my link to you. But you are the one that I want, the one that I love, without you I'm insane." Michael for the first time noticed Liz's silent tears rolling down her cheeks "No, don't cry." Michael said in his child like voice, and began to kiss her tears away, and mistakenly kissed her lips, but now that he had taste her one kiss wasn't enough, he needed more of her, and he began to kiss her again and again, and suddenly all control was lost.  
  
Liz couldn't believe it she gave her virginity to Michael, she was making love to him, and she didn't care about anyone except them and that moment. Michael words had rang so true in hear ears that she wanted to believe them and just this once she would live by his words. She would deal with the consequences later right now all she wanted was Michael.  
****  
  
Liz woke up sometime later to feel a warm body next to her, with effort she opened her eyes and saw a nude Michael beside her, and all sleep left her body. 'OMG! It wasn't a dream. What do I do now?' Liz quietly and carefully got out of the bed and got dressed. Liz studied Michael and came to the conclusion that he won't wake up anytime soon. 'No one can know about this. Michael was drunk; he didn't know what he was doing. He probably won't even remember.' Not wanting to think anymore about what happened, she began to clean all traces of what just happened. Once she was done, she walked out of the trailer and she hoped that what ever she had started to feel for Michael and that the memories of the most wonderful day of her life were erased as she had erased all traces of their love making.  
****  
  
The next three months had been hell for Liz, every time Michael was near her she felt naked, exposed, and weak. She wanted to run and hide from him; she had hoped the memories of that day were deep inside-forgotten, but every night they came to surface. And to makes things worst, she had to hear Maria babble and complain about Michael all day and every day. She just wanted to be in a place where Michael is never mentioned, where the memories won't consume her. She constantly wondered if Michael remembered, because a few times she had caught him staring at her. 'Does he remember, but like me wants to forget that wonderful night? Does he even find it wonderful like I do?' Liz felt like she was suffocating and every time she was with Max she felt guilty a traitor, she had cheated on him, every time he touched her, she flinched with disgust and that disgust was directed to herself. And on top of things she had morning sickness and dizziness too, her parents were on her case about it, but she dismissed it as stress.   
  
Liz looked around the booth and saw that everyone was there and she was hit again with the need to run, she didn't dare to look at them in the eyes, she felt that if she did they would discover what had happen. Since that day she had stopped feeling comfortable around them. She didn't know how three months had passed by, three months of torture. She eyed Michael and she saw him staring at her again.  
  
Michael couldn't help but stare at her, she was what he most wanted, but he tried to keep that desire deep within him. 'I'm just glad she wasn't there when I was drunk. Who knows what might have happened?!' Three months ago he had decided to drink one of Hanks drink and after he took the first sip he doesn't remember a thing. All he knows that sometime later, he woke up on his bed naked, and just thinking about that day made him want to blush, he just didn't even want to think what he did when he was drunk, he just knew that sex had been involved. He brought his mind back to Liz, she had been acting strange, and she was closed off from everyone and from what he had heard from Max that she barely talks to him.  
  
His thoughts and the conversations going around were stopped by Mrs. Parker. "Liz, I need you to do an errand for me and I need you to go now."  
  
Liz noticed her mothers discomfort and eagerly stood up. 'I would do anything to get out of this meeting.' "What do you need me to do?"  
  
Mrs. Parker took out some money from her purse. "I need you to buy some essentials." At Liz's confused look, she explained, "Tampons, pads. They ran out. Well, who am I to complain they lasted longer than usual."  
  
Liz felt like a bucket full of cold water had been dropped on her. "I'll-go-now, but first I'm going to check something in my room." Liz took the money and dashed to her room. Her hands shook as she took out her calendar where she had the pattern of her cycles written down. She notice that the last time she had her cycle was before they made love and to makes things more interesting they made love in a day were only people that wanted children would have and not use protection. Her hands started to shake more, not letting her pass the pages to the next months, once she did she noticed she had kept track of her cycles. 'What cycles should I keep track of if I didn't menstruate?' She looked at her watch and it indicated that she was late again and the calendar fell out of her hands. 'I can't be sure that what I'm thinking is true. I need more solid proof.'  
  
Liz took some of her money and rushed out of her room and to the Crashdown where she mumbled an excuse and said good-bye, and left to run her errand. Liz knew that she couldn't buy the pregnancy test in Roswell, word flew around fast and this was something she didn't want anyone to know, so she was going to take a two hour drive to get to another town where they wouldn't care who bought pregnancy test. Once she reached the store, she grabbed three boxes of those home pregnancy test and her mother's tampons and pads for her mother. As soon as she paid for them she dashed to the bathroom, knowing that she would be better doing it there than in her house where every would barge in unannounced.   
****  
  
Liz glared at her watch. 'How long does it take for a minute to go by?!' She nervously stared at the three wands that would tell her her fate. When she saw that the hand of her watch indicated that a minute had gone by she couldn't bring herself to look at the wands. Liz took a deep breath and mustered all the courage she could she glanced down at them and they instantly fell out of her hands, and Liz had to lean into the wall. 'It can't be! I can't be pregnant! There has to be a mistake.' Liz thought. But she had a feeling that it didn't matter how many more kits she bought they would tell her the same things. She was pregnant and Michael was the father.  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1

Title: A Life Unknown   
Author: Gaudicia  
E-mail: life_mistery@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters.   
Rating: Pg-13  
Category: UC-Mi/L  
Summary: This one takes place just after Michael returns Liz her journal, and you have to read to find out what's going to happen, I'm not telling.  
Distribution: Please, ask first.  
Dedication: Polarist and LoveRoswell for correcting my fic, Erin( Cleopatraroswellemperass, she helped me with the title.), Rainydayinapril, Julie, Summer (RokUalnyte), RoswellNicholas, Veronica.   
Author's note: I'm still working on my other fics!  
Feedback = New chapter.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Liz felt she was suffocating and the only sound she heard were her gasps for breath, and the words I'm pregnant playing over and over again almost driving her insane. Knowing she needed to control herself she began to control herself. 'Going crazy won't help.' Still shaking she picked up her bags, and started to make her way back to Roswell. She didn't know how she made it back to the Crashdown and when she tried to think how she got there her mind grew blank.  
  
Liz looked herself over on the reviewing mirror and saw that she was pale, but at least she had stopped shaking. When the entered the Crashdown she saw that everyone was still there. 'What could they possibly doing that requires for them to stay more the five hours here.'  
  
Max was immediately beside her. "Liz, what happened? Are you okay? You are much too pale. Where did you go?"  
  
Liz noticed everyone else was also waiting for an answer. "I'm fine. Its just some stupid pedestrian crossed the street without looking, and I was already moving, and I almost hit him," Liz lied.   
  
"Well, you should rest, eat, or something." Max said, and with every step that Liz took away from him he would take a step near her.  
  
Liz felt he was invading her personal space, the guilt for sleeping with Michael vanished. "My God! Would you let me breathe?! I need space!" Liz growled out, surprising everyone. After realizing what she did, she could only stare at Max, but she wasn't going to apologize. She had an adventurous day, and she only wanted Michael to be hovering over her, she had a feeling he would understand since he was the father, but she couldn't even bring herself to look at him. Slightly shaking again, Liz dashed to her room.  
  
They watched as Liz stormed to the apartment, speechless. "What's wrong with her?" Isabel asked even though she knew no one had an answer.   
  
Alex who had witnessed Liz's temper flare, didn't let that stop him from answering. "Hormones."  
  
"I'll go talk to her," Maria offered, ignoring Alex. Maria didn't wait for them to say anything, she just went after Liz.  
  
"Maybe we should leave…." Isabel suggested to Max.  
  
"Yeah," Max whispered, still in shock from Liz's outburst.  
  
Michael followed them out of the Crashdown, but he couldn't keep himself from looking back. He was concerned about Liz; he just knew something wasn't right.  
****  
  
Maria knocked on Liz's bedroom door. "Liz, it's me, Maria."  
  
After a minute of Maria's constant knocking Liz opened the door without a word, and then threw herself on her bed.  
  
Maria sat next to Liz. "Liz, care you explain what happened downstairs?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm just stressed out about what happened on my way back." Which wasn't a complete lie since Liz had confirmed her suspicions when she was about to be on her way back.   
  
"Uh-huh. You must have had quite a scare for you to snap at Max that way."  
  
Liz sighed and shifted, tilting her head to the side. "What? I'm not allowed to snap at people?"   
  
"Yeah, but this is Max. You never snap at him without a good reason," Maria said, carefully studying Liz.  
  
"You are always fighting with Michael," Liz pointed out, knowing that mentioning Michael would get her off her case.  
  
Flustered, Maria entwined her hands. "That's different."  
  
"How's that?" Liz asked, sitting up.  
  
"It just is. You know that. It's our way of flirting." Maria wistfully sighed, "That's just us… I think he is the one."  
  
"The one what?"  
  
"Liz, you know, the one, and once I'm able to melt that wall he has around him, I'll prove it."  
  
"Oh, the one." Liz felt nauseous. "Does he fell the same way?"  
  
"I think so, but like I said I have to melt that stone wall of his, but there's nothing Maria DeLuca can't do if she puts her mind to it."  
  
Liz could see and hear the determination in her voice, and the knot in her stomach tightened. Suddenly Alex burst in unannounced, and Liz couldn't have been more grateful. "Before you ask, Alex, I'm fine, just tired."  
  
Alex held up his hands. "I come in peace. I'll only be a second. Maria, we have practice with the band."  
  
Maria immediately stood up. "I completely forgot." Maria turned to Liz, "Babe, I'll call you later," she said, and dragged Alex behind her.   
  
Just when Liz thought she was going to have some peace and quiet, and be able to dwell on her pregnancy her mother called her for dinner. Even though she wasn't hungry she decided to humor her parents before they started to worry and make a fuss.  
  
"Honey, did you buy the things I told you to?"  
  
"Yes, mom, they are in my room," Liz answered, picking on her food with the fork.  
  
Mrs. Parker passed the salad to Mr. Parker. "Jeff, did you hear that another girl dropped out of high school because she was pregnant? I swear that's happening more and more this day. Don't kids know better."  
  
Liz didn't have much of an appetite to begin with, now she didn't even want to see the food or even hear the word.  
  
"Nancy, you worry too much about the others, we only have to worry about Liz, and you know she's smarter than that. Aren't you, sweetie?" Mr. Parker asked his daughter.  
  
Not being able to answer Liz nodded, suddenly feeling very ashamed, and like she had let her parents down. 'This is just what I needed to hear today.'  
  
"Well, she should know better, Liz has all her life ahead of her, she doesn't need to get pregnant it would ruin everything she has work so hard for. Can't you imagine what people would be saying and the shame those girls are put through?" Mrs. Parker shook her head. "If I were her parents I wouldn't even want to deal with her, because not only the girl has to go through that shame, the parents also have to deal with it. People don't say it was the girl's fault for not thinking, they say it was the parents' fault that they didn't raised them right." Nancy Parker took a drink of water. "The first thing I would do is get the girl away from such a small town like this, news travel fast, and once she had the kid I would make her give it for adoption, and if she tries to keep the baby than she is on her own-"  
  
Liz couldn't hear her mother any longer; there was no way she was going to give up her baby. She already loved her or him, even though she had been so shaken up, but that was just because of the shock. She couldn't believe her mother would be so cruel. "May I be excused? I don't feel too good." Liz said.  
  
"You haven't eaten anything-"  
  
Mr. Parker cut Nancy off. "You do look a little pale, just make sure you eat something later."  
  
Liz nodded gratefully to her father, and left the room, she never heard her father's opinion in the matter.  
  
Mrs. Parker glared at her husband. "You are much too soft with her, Jeff."  
  
Mr. Parker dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "Nancy, the way you were talking can make anyone sick. Please, if that ever happened to our daughter she should have our full support. Well, if that ever happens we sure know from now she doesn't have your support, but she sure as hell will have mine, our daughter is from our flesh and blood, not a possession we can manipulate at our taste."  
****  
  
All the events of the day seemed to be on her shoulders the instant she walked into her room, and in a hurry she made her way to her bathroom and puked her guts out. Once she was done, she sat on the floor holding her stomach, silent tears streaming down her face. She had no idea what she was going to do, but one thing she knew for sure, she was going to keep her baby.   
  
She already knew what her parents thought of the matter and she wished she could have stayed ignorant to it. She couldn't tell Michael, and as much as she wish she could, it would ruin his relationship with Maria. If Max found out she was sure the pod squad would drift apart. And how much would the knowledge would hurt him and Maria. Isabel would be a total nightmare, but she would stay by Max's side, and Alex and her parents would be disappointed. She could just see the hurt and betrayal in their eyes, and it was starting to turn into a haunting image. She just new that once her baby was born her mother would despise her and she couldn't let her child be brought up in that kind of environment. It was like all her insecurities were resurfacing, and they all led to one conclusion.  
  
Liz got up on shaky feet and began to pack her bags; she randomly threw in clothes, and some other essentials. She went to her closet and took out a box that was at the far end. It held her savings, the papers that gave her access to her college fund, and her grandmother's will, (which her parents thought she should have, since everything was left to her, and it would show her some responsibility). Once she had everything organized she put her three bags in the balcony, took a bath and then waited for her parents to come in and check up on her.  
  
Not ten minutes after Liz had turned the shower off her parents came in asking her if she felt better, Liz hadn't finished nodding when her mother was already dragging her father out saying. "See? She is just fine."  
  
Liz bit her lip to keep from crying, this was the last time she would see them in a long time. Carefully getting out of the bed, she buttoned up her pants, and wrote a note. "Don't look for me. You wouldn't understand. Liz."  
  
Liz put the note on her dresser, and walked out of her room and out of Roswell, never knowing that if she had stayed five more minute things would have been different.  
****  
  
After Michael left the Crashdown, he went to the trailer, he was going to look for something and then leave, but when he laid on his bed for a moment he instantly fell asleep. His dream had been disturbing yet pleasant, he hadn't known just how deep his desire for Liz ran, but his dream had enlightened him. He dreamt he was making love to Liz, and he couldn't believe the way she had responded, and the dream gave him hope, and that's why he was there climbing up Liz's balcony. He was going to tell her his feelings, for the first time, he was going to open up to someone. He look at her room through the window and found it awfully quiet, seeing the window wasn't locked he stepped inside, and a feeling of dread suddenly overcame in him. Her bed was empty, and the light in the bathroom wasn't on. Suddenly a drift of wind came through the window, and a paper on top of the dresser fell on the floor. Not wanting for anyone to know he was there he picked it up, finding the handwriting was Liz's, he read it, and like the note fell to the floor, he felt his hopes also crumbling down. He could feel his energy surging through his skin, but he willed himself to keep under control. The last thing he needed was for the Parkers to find him in their daughter's room and her missing. Leaving the note on the floor, he turned and left. He needed time to think; he needed to find her.  
****  
  
Five years later.  
  
Liz watched at her four-year-old daughter, April, play as she waited for the babysitter, since she was going grocery shopping. She couldn't help but wondered where the years had gone. She remembered the day she discovered she was pregnant, and especially the day she left Roswell as if it were yesterday.  
  
She remembered that on the way to the bus station, she had registered that the father of her baby was an alien, and the consequences of that fell on her like a thousand bricks, but even then she didn't turn back. When she reached LA, she decided to stay there for a while, and she was lucky, she befriended a housewife, Evelyn, who looked after her pregnancy, and took her in for two year, until she could get on her feet again. She kept up with her studies through mail earning her high school diploma, but she didn't get a chance to go through college, now she works as a secretary. She never thought she could get a job, but Evelyn's daughter, Anne, was a secretary, and she taught Liz all she knew and recommended a quick course that gave her a diploma as a certified secretary. She remembered that even though she had only worked two years with a full time schedule for Anne's boss, he was reluctant to let her go, when she announced she was leaving. The first time Anne took her to see him, he had been apprehensive at first, saying she lack of experience and proper training, but on Anne's insistence that she could do the job he let her stay. From then on she would fill in for Anne, when Anne got married and left the job, her boss didn't even think twice and drew a contract for her to sign. She still writes to her from time to time. Now she left them behind, and moved to one of the houses her grandmother left her. She thought she would have to begin all over, but her boss had made a few calls, giving her a few letters of recommendation from him and some of his associates (which she had to work for from time to time, filling in for their absent secretary). He had opened a few doors for her and just in her first day hunting for a job, she found one. The pay was good, and the working hours were stable, and to her relief the company had a day care center in the same building.   
  
There wasn't a day that she didn't think of the family she left behind, and every day she had the urge to run back to them. She had pictures of them every where, and every night before her daughter went to sleep she would tell her a story about each one of her aunts and uncles.   
  
Liz studied her daughter, and the resemblance to her father was clearer everyday. She had his hair and skin color and his eyes, but she was built like her, she had her cheekbones, and would probably grow up to be just as tall as her, maybe an inch taller. She saw the clock on the wall and noticed the babysitter was late, but she didn't mind. She was one of the few people she trusted to take care of her daughter, they had only been there a week, but she trusted her judge of character. Another reason for asking to baby-sit was that April also trusted her, and she wouldn't be pressured to use her powers. Liz had quite a scare a few times when she was a baby and even now, especially when she gets angry. When she was angry, she would unconsciously made things blew up, a trait that she got from her father Liz guessed. The weirdest thing was that she was capable of doing what the three Pod Squad did, but her cell structure was the same as of any human, she even got sick. The only thing that appeared to be different was when they tested her IQ it was above the normal for a girl her age. They even wanted to make tests on her, but Liz had to insist she wasn't going to put her daughter through that, and that it was her decision. She had told them her child was blessed, and they had no right to question that, and when that didn't work she sent them to hell. She just knew that if Max, Isabel, and Michael had been there, they would have had a heart attack, saying she put them all in danger, and she had to agree. But how was she supposed to know that when she left April with Evelyn she was going to blow a few things up, because she didn't let her eat a bug, and that Evelyn would panic taking her daughter to a children psychiatrist without her knowledge?   
  
Liz sighed, knowing that if she hadn't run away, that wouldn't have happened, but that didn't need to happen. Her daughter also had her father's character, and now that she was older she blew things up to scare her and bully her into letting her get away with what she wanted. Even when April had used her powers at first she was only startled, because she had expected something like that to happen, so she wasn't too surprised. She had thought she did it unconsciously, but then she started to study things, and noticed that those bursts of energy happened when she wanted something and she wouldn't give it to her. She guessed she had surprised her daughter when she stood her ground, and didn't let her get her way, but now she was used to dealing with her, and her daughter respected her and obeyed her.  
  
Liz observed her daughter and couldn't help but think that if there was ever a war she wouldn't noticed because she felt she could dodge bullets, and running after her daughter was enough practice to certify her like: "The dodging bullets and blast expert." Even though sometimes it was quite tiring she wouldn't trade it for the world, her daughter was the only reason she kept going, and didn't let her dwell in the past. She never thought she would miss them so much, that she would miss Michael so much. They only had one night, yet it seemed like he was attached to her soul. She always wondered where they were and what they were doing, but she never thought of calling, or to find away to find out, it would hurt too much.  
  
Liz looked out the window and saw the babysitter coming out of her car. Everyone thought she was leasing the house, at least that's the story she told them, they didn't recognized her as Claudia's granddaughter, since she had never come to visit her grandmother at this house. This house was one of the houses her grandmother rarely stayed in, she wondered if she remembered that she even owned it, and that's why she had picked this house, if her grandmother didn't remember then neither would her parents, and she knew Maria and Alex didn't know about it.   
  
Liz heard a knock on the door. "Come on in. The door is open."  
  
"Sorry, I'm late. I had to go to the pharmacy to get a my prescription, but they took forever." A woman in her 20s said.  
  
"It's okay, Clara." Liz said, while she put her shoes on. "I may take awhile, I'm going to buy the groceries for the month."  
  
"Sure, no problem," Clara said.  
  
Liz kissed April good bye, and started to leave, but when she had her hand on the door's handle, she turned to Clara. "You have my cell phone number, just call me incase anything happens." Once she saw Clara nodded, she said, "Okay, I'm going now."  
  
Liz just made it a step outside the door when she went into her house again. "Everything will be fine, right? You don't have a problem with anything, right?"  
  
Clara started to push Liz out the door. "Every things fine, I know what I'm doing." Clara closed the door behind Liz, and after a second opened it again, almost dragging Liz along, who had her hand on the handle of the door again. "Liz, look everything is fine, unless you want to take April with you?"  
  
Liz shook her head no. "I can do this. I've done it before. I just don't know what's different now."  
  
Clara leaned onto the door. "I'll tell you what's different. You are new here, you barely know me, and you are scared to leave your baby girl. It's quite understandable, really, but you have to understand that she is starting school soon, and you have to loosen up a little."  
  
Liz shakily nodded. "I'm going now." Liz turned around and willed herself to keep walking towards her car.  
  
Clara didn't close the door, until she saw Liz pull out of the garage, and out of view.  
****  
  
Liz pushed the cart down the aisle and couldn't help but think just how difficult it had been to leave April at someone else's care. She saw one of April favorite candies and took a bag. Liz saw a little ahead the flour that she needed to bake cookies, not seeing the brand she usually used she decided to give the one that was there a try. Seeing, she had everything she needed, she made her way to the cash register. She was too busy reading the instructions on how to bake the cookies, that she didn't see she reached her limit, and when she pushed the cart forward it hit someone, feeling the bump Liz immediately looked up. "Sorry, I wasn't looking." When the man turned around she couldn't believe what she was seeing, the can fell of her hand causing a loud crashing noise, but Liz didn't hear it. She wanted to run, but the next thing she knew she was talking. "Michael, what are you doing here?"  
  
Michael looked Liz over and softly said, "I think I'm the one that should be asking that question."  
  
To be continued…  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2

Title: A Life Unknown   
Author: Gaudicia  
E-mail: secrets_of_the_sky@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters.   
Rating: Pg-13  
Category: UC-Mi/L  
Summary: This one takes place just after Michael returns Liz her journal, and you have to read to find out what's going to happen, I'm not telling.  
Distribution: Please, ask first.  
Author's note: Thanks to Nikki for correcting the fic.  
Feedback = New chapter.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Michael began to give his things to the cashier. "I'm here on a scholarship," Michael answered, knowing it may be the only way he could get Liz to open up to him, and not flee. He couldn't believe she was there, that after almost six years of dreaming of her she was finally real, and right before his eyes. "So, what are you doing here?" He asked, giving his credit card to the cashier, not even bothering to see how much money he had spent.  
  
"I just moved here…" Liz knew that Michael wouldn't leave, he already had his things packed, but he hadn't left yet. Liz paid for her things and once she had them pack she began to make her way to her car, Michael next to her, in an uncomfortable silence.  
  
Liz couldn't take the silence anymore. "What are you studying?"  
  
"Art. I'm making my master here in an exchange program. Did you ever become a microbiologist?" Michael asked not being able to resist his curiosity.  
  
Liz sadly smiled, but not out of regret. "No, that was the dream of a different Liz. I'm a secretary. I took one of those short courses."  
  
Michael helped her put the bags away. "Do you want to get a cup of coffee?"  
  
Liz was startled, the Michael she knew wouldn't have asked her that, he would have demanded questions, and wouldn't politely ask for things. 'But you don't know him anymore,' a part of her thought. There was a gap of six years between them and people tend to change.  
  
"So, are you?" Michael asked, again.  
  
"Am I what?" Liz asked, coming out of her thoughts.  
  
"Drinking a cup of coffee with me?"  
  
Liz looked at her watch. "Sure," she answered, before she could stop herself.  
  
"You won't mind if we take your car? I've been getting around in taxis," Michael explained.  
  
"I don't mind. Get in," Liz ordered, putting his bag with hers and they left in search of a Café.  
  
They chose a little, dark, solitary Café and sat next to a window. After ordering their cup of coffee they had gone to their own little world. The knowledge that Michael was before her began to sink in. She never thought she would see him again, any of them.  
  
Michael studied Liz and he noticed the far away look she had in her eyes and he knew she was deep in thought. He saw many things in her eyes, there was a maturity he couldn't quite explain, but most of all he could tell she was lonely, a very lonely woman. That's when it hit him that she wasn't the same girl he had known, the person in front of him was a woman.  
  
The waiter brought them their coffee, bringing them out of their thoughts.  
  
"How is everyone?" Liz asked, staring at her coffee, she wasn't sure if she should have asked, but she needed to know.  
  
Michael took a sip of his coffee. "Isabel and Alex are married. They've been married for three years. She's going to have twins. …Uh, she has her own fashion line. Alex put up a computer center. Max took over his father's law firm, …Mr. Evans passed away a year ago." Michael paused, letting the empty feeling he would get every time he mentioned Mr. Evans' death pass away. "Mrs. Evans has a few white hairs, fussing about Isabel every chance she gets. Maria and Kyle are married—"  
  
Liz spilled her cup of coffee on the table. "Sorry. I just didn't expect that. I thought you guys would be the first one to get married," Liz said, as she used the napkin to clean the mess she made.  
  
Michael smiled, making Liz drop the cup again. "Okay, now I know I've entered the Twilight Zone, because the Michael I knew would never smile, he would smirk, not smile."  
  
Michael shook his head, ignoring her and ordered another cup of coffee for Liz. "When you left it changed everything…" Michael noticed the dark mood that quickly took over her, and decided to continue with his introduction to the life of their friends. "Kyle took over the Sheriff's steps." When Liz nodded, indicating that he had her full attention, he proceeded, "Maria occasionally gets a gig…of course they have to be a new establishment, but after the first performance they don't call anymore. She has a three-year-old boy…Max…"  
  
Liz gratefully smiled at Michael. "It's okay, you can say what's been going on with him… I love him, but not like I used to…that changed a long time ago…" Liz finished softly and then muttered to quietly for Michael's ears. "You spoiled me for anyone else."  
  
Michael was confused, but he told her about Max. "He is engaged to Tess, she came shortly after you left… That's all."  
  
"What about my parents?" Liz implored.  
  
Michael was silent for a second, but he knew it would be useless to try and get out of the discussion. "They closed the Crashdown the day they gave up the hope of ever finding you. Mrs. Parker had a heart attack."  
  
"They must hate me," Liz whispered as a tear fell down her cheek. Liz wiped the tear away and put on a fake smile. "What about you?"  
  
"Well, I decided to get my act together…" Michael offered as an answer. 'And see if I could find you. If I could ever be worthy of you.' Just when he was going to turn the conversation around her, she stood up.  
  
Liz grabbed her purse. "I have to go, but I can drop you off at your house or apartment."  
  
Michael nodded, stood up, and paid the bill. Michael got out of the car in front of the building he lived in. He went to her side and handed her a doll. "You know it's a good idea to have a doll in the car for when you baby-sit, but I bet it's a turn off for men."  
  
Liz looked at him confused. 'Baby-sit?' Just when she was going to correct him, he spoke.   
  
"I'll see you around," and he was gone.  
  
"Bye," Liz called out, totally confused, with one last look back, she left.  
* * * *  
  
Michael whistled all the way to his apartment. He opened the door, threw the bag in the kitchen, and sat on the sofa, putting his feet on the coffee table. He took a piece of paper out of his pocket, and stared at it. After a while he put the paper in a box that had a lock like it was his most valuable treasure. He looked at the paper one more time and then closed the box. Not once did it occur to him to call the others and tell them he had found Liz.  
* * * *  
  
A week had gone by and Liz was irritated, she hadn't seen or heard from Michael since that day, she knew he didn't have her address or phone number, but still… "He's an alien for God's sake," she muttered. Liz looked at the clock and sighed, seeing it was almost lunchtime. She would be able to see her daughter and get away from the office. She had just started working there three days ago, but her boss was unbearable, he wouldn't miss a chance to flirt with her, it made her want to puke. He was four times her age, bold, and full of himself. She actually thought that when he looked himself over in the mirror he would drool, thinking he actually looked good. She saw the secretary next to her packing and took it as her cue to also begin to put away her things.  
  
She almost jogged to the elevator, and began to repetitively hit the button.  
  
Just then she felt a hand touch her shoulder, startling her. When she turned around she saw her boss, and almost groaned out loud.   
  
"That isn't going to make the elevator come any faster, you know?"  
  
Liz bit her lip and nodded, almost crying out of relief when she heard the elevators sound, indicating it had reached the floor. She began to move towards it, but he stopped her.  
  
  
"How about we grab something to eat together, Liz?" He asked using her first name as if establishing a relationship they didn't possess.  
  
"I don't think so," a voice said, interrupting them, making Liz grow weak on her knees. 


	4. Chapter 3

Title: A Life Unknown   
Author: Gaudicia  
E-mail: secrets_of_the_sky@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters.   
Rating: Pg-13  
Category: UC-Mi/L  
Summary: This one takes place just after Michael returns Liz her journal, and you have to read to find out what's going to happen, I'm not telling.  
Distribution: Please, ask first.  
Author's note: Thanks to Nikki for correcting the fic.  
Feedback = New chapter.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Liz looked at him as if he were an angel sent down from heaven. "Michael."  
  
Her boss glared at Michael. "We are discussing a business appointment, if you don't mind."  
  
Michael took Liz's hands and slowly pulled her towards him. "Well, we have a lunch appointment right now. But I'll return her to you when it's time to resume her work, for now she's mine." There was a note in his voice that Liz couldn't identify, but it thrilled her. The way he had said mine had been as if he meant it, as if it were true.  
  
Before Liz's boss could say a word, Michael pulled Liz away and in her boss' face he closed the elevator's doors.  
  
Liz sighed and leaned onto the elevator's wall. "Thanks. You saved me. You are my hero."  
  
Michael chuckled from his place, opposite to Liz's. "You are welcome."  
  
Once they reached the lobby, Liz began to look for her keys. "At least I can eat peacefully now." Liz looked up and met his eyes, and suspiciously looked him up and down, after getting over the scene with her boss. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Michael not bothered at all by her suspicion answered, "I decided to drop by and visit."  
  
Liz tapped her foot. "How did you find me?"  
  
Michael sheepishly looked t her. "Remember when we met at the super market, and you briefly handed me your purse?"  
  
Liz nodded.  
  
"Well, I kinda peeked in it," he said, shrugging.  
  
"So much for privacy," Liz muttered. Liz began to walk to her car and Michael followed.  
  
Just as she was about to insert the car key to the lock, Michael put his hand on top of hers. "Remember? We have a lunch appointment."  
  
"I can't…"  
  
"Come on, Liz, that's the least you can do after I saved you from your boss. I'm your hero."  
  
Liz laughed and put the key away. Michael took it as a sign of surrender.  
  
Michael smiled and took her by the arm. "It's not far from here, so we'll walk and enjoy the view."  
  
Liz promised she wouldn't ask him why he hadn't contacted her until now, but as she thought about it the question left her lips.  
  
"I was getting a few things straightened out."  
  
"Like?" Liz pried, hoping it was a phone call to Roswell.  
  
"Well, I'm going to France and Italy to study. I was offered a scholarship there, that's why I came here," Michael explained, "Roswell, didn't offer that opportunity, here they do."  
  
"That's good," Liz said, with less enthusiasm than she had hoped for. "I'm proud of you."  
  
Michael felt his heart soar. "Thanks," he replied, showing her that the Michael she knew was still there.  
  
Liz giggled. "You still can't take a compliment."  
  
Michael didn't reply, he just stood in front of the restaurant, and opened the door. "After you."  
  
Liz skipped into the restaurant, she felt like a teenager all over again. "Thank you, Sir."  
  
Once they were seated, Michael ordered their food. "So, why do you work for that creep?"  
  
Liz put her napkin on her lap. "Honestly, because he was the only one that offered a reasonable pay check. Believe me I would love to leave, but I need the money." Liz didn't want to be asked why, so she turned the conversation towards him. "What do "they" think about the path you chosen?"  
  
"They were happy, especially since we know there isn't a home to go to," Michael answered, taking a piece of bread.  
  
"You must be excited, to be able to get that scholarship." Liz fought with the sadness that threatened to over come her. 'We'll never be together. He has dreams now. Dreams where a family isn't part of them. He can't find out about April.' Liz thought watching him as he licked his lips and she remembered a moment when he had done that to her lips.  
  
"You better eat before it gets cold."  
  
Liz blinked and when she looked down, she glad that their food had been served. "Thanks."  
  
Liz put her thought behind her, and enjoyed the meal, enjoying his company while it lasted, laughing at his jokes, and drinking in his carefree manner that was so new to her.  
  
After they finished, Michael paid for the food and walked her back to work, and Liz was amazed. She couldn't believe he could be such a gentleman. Liz looked at the building where she worked and then looked back at him. "I better get going or I'll be late."  
  
Liz began to walk towards the building, occasionally looking back.  
  
As soon as she entered the building Michael jumped and screamed, "Yes!" Seeing that no one had seen him, he began to whistle and plan his next move.  
* * * *  
  
Liz mentally thanked God it was Saturday, otherwise she would kill her boss if he kept making passes at her. Liz yawed as she came into the kitchen, half-asleep. She made breakfast, and ate it, she wanted to be energize for when she woke April up. Liz passed her finger on top of the counter and then looked at her finger. "It seems today is cleaning day," she said out loud. "Well, at least it's just dusting things off." Liz exited the kitchen through the door that led directly to the living room. Liz stopped dead on her tracks almost fainting at the mess she saw. April's toys were everywhere. Liz stalked to her daughter's room, and her anger flared when she saw the same mess in her room, and her daughter silently playing with her dolls.  
  
Liz cleared her throat, and crossed her arms, waiting for her daughter to look up at her. She melted when she saw the puppy dog look on her face. 'Must stay strong,' Liz thought as she put on her disapproving face. "April, since when did you get up?"  
  
April gave a small shrug, and continued to play with her doll, and Liz knew her suspicions had been right. April had been up since early hours in the morning.  
  
"Come on. You are going to pick up your things, and put them away."  
  
April hugged the doll close to her. "No. Mommy, let me play," April whined.  
  
"When you pick up your things. Mommy can't always pick your messes up for you. Now go and clean up the living room and then clean up your room." Liz tapped her foot, waiting for her daughter to move. "April," Liz said in her warning tone. "Pick them up or they are going to the trash can."  
  
"No," April repeated, her father's stubbornness shinning through.  
  
Liz sighed. "Then no more toys for you until you pick the mess in the living room." Liz took her doll from her hands.  
  
"No!! Give her back!" Liz ignored her and began to pick up her toys. "April, you don't want them, so I'm going to get rid of them," Liz said, seriously, trying to think of a place to hide them for a few days.  
  
"Give them to me!" April wailed.  
  
Liz kept picking the toys up, and when the mirror blew up, she didn't flinch. "No more toys, no more playing time, no candy, no more anything until you learn to control your temper, and do as I tell you. And you aren't coming out of your room until you calm down, and decide to pick up the things in the living room. I'm going to clean up the other rooms first, and let you have time to think about picking them up, and if I reach the living room, and they are still there I'm sure other children will appreciate them."  
  
Liz passed her hand over the mirror and it was as good as new. Liz left in search of a bag to put the toys in. If something good came out of her pregnancy beside April, it was the alien powers that came along. 'Well, I had to get something out of it besides a larger shoe sizes, and my hips expanding.' Liz put the toys in the bag and knotted it.  
  
Just as she began to clean her room the doorbell rang. Grumping, Liz opened the door. "Michael," she said, surprised, passing her hand through her hair, trying to tame it.  
  
Michael could only stare at her; she was wearing shorts, white tennis shoes without socks, a T-shirt and a messy bon that made her looked like she was 16 years old again. Just then he saw a little girl come out of the hall and the mess in the living room. "Oh, Liz, I didn't know you babysat."  
  
Liz felt April hang on to her leg. Liz opened the door wider. "I don't. April, sweetie, this is Michael. Michael, this is April, my daughter."  
  
To be continued… 


	5. Chapter 4

Title: A Life Unknown   
Author: Gaudicia  
E-mail: secrets_of_the_sky@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters.   
Rating: Pg-13  
Category: UC-Mi/L  
Summary: This one takes place just after Michael returns Liz her journal, and you have to read to find out what's going to happen, I'm not telling.  
Distribution: Please, ask first.  
Author's note: Thanks to Nikki for correcting the fic.  
Feedback = New chapter.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Your daughter?" Michael asked, shocked.  
  
Liz opened the door wider, and softly said, "Come on in." She made sure she wouldn't hurt April, since she was still hanging on to her leg. "Sorry about the mess. April doesn't know the word organized." Liz nervously smiled as Michael in a trance walked in. She moved the toys from the sofa so he could seat.   
  
Michael stared at the small girl hiding behind Liz's leg, and he couldn't believe it.  
  
Liz wanted an excuse to leave the room. "You want some coffee? I'm going to make some," she concluded, not waiting for Michael to answer. "April, remember what I told you, and pick up your toys."  
  
April vigorously nodded; she wanted to know who the man was.  
  
Liz started to make coffee the old fashion way; she ignored the coffee maker next to the microwave, she wanted to take as long as possible. 'He'll ask who her father is. What do I tell him?' Liz thought about all he had done and wanted to do. 'I just know I can't tell him the truth. A family isn't part of his plans. He is better off not knowing, besides it wasn't his fault. He was drunk, and I was sober, I could have stopped it if I had wanted too. It was my mistake, not his, so it's my burden.' Liz smiled as she filled the cup of coffee. 'The best mistake I ever made!'  
  
Liz went back into the living room and almost dropped both cups. The living room was clean and April was sitting on Michael's lap, and he had her favorite book in his hands. She swallowed the lump in her throat, that scene was all she wanted. She quietly left the room again and came back with a camera and began to take pictures. 'This may be the only time I will be able to do this.' Just as the roll came to an end Michael looked up at her.  
  
Blushing, Liz put the camera away and handed him a cup of coffee. "April, why don't you go and put your book away. We have to talk." Liz was grateful April did as she was told.  
  
"She's great," Michael said, breaking the silence that had settled upon them once April had left.  
  
Liz took a sip of her coffee. "Yeah, but she can be a little terror when she wants to."  
  
Michael nodded. "You got married?"  
  
Liz shook her head no. "Nah, why would I do that?"  
  
"Is she Max's?" Michael bluntly asked.  
  
Liz almost choked on her coffee. "No!"  
  
"Is that why you left Roswell? Who's the father?" Michael kept pressing, his voice raising.  
  
Liz put her cup on the coffee table. "Michael, yes, I left Roswell because I was pregnant. I made a mistake one night and you can guess the consequences, but not once have I regret it, because regretting that night would be regretting April and she is the light of my eyes."  
  
"Who's the father?" He asked again.  
  
Liz clapped her hands together and began to twist them around in a nervous manner. "It doesn't matter." Before Michael asked her again, she continued, "Michael, that's my business, and I don't want to share that with anyone, that's a moment I plan to treasure by myself."  
  
Michael nodded and gave up asking…for now. He cleared his throat. "I came by to ask you if you wanted to go on a picnic."  
  
Liz bit her lip, and stayed silent, trying to gather her courage, fearing if she asked what she wanted she would end up being disappointed.   
  
Michael could practically see the wheels turning inside of her head. "What?"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere without April."  
  
"I know. I'm not asking you to. I would love it if she came. There's just something about her…"  
  
Liz's heart stopped beating for a second, but she let out a sigh of relief as he shook his head, and dismissed the thought. "I'll go get our things ready."  
  
"Just guide me to the kitchen and I'll prepare the food," Michael said, good-naturally.  
  
"Well, you were always good in a kitchen, so I can risk it." Liz teased as she led him to the kitchen.  
* * * *  
  
Liz watched as Michael chased April around and her heart silently called out to them. She observed them, paying attention to the smallest detail, not wanting to forget anything about this day. She laughed along with April as she heard her joyful squeals.  
  
Michael put April over his shoulder and walked back to their picnic spot. "I'm getting old. I don't know how you can keep up with her, Liz."  
  
  
Liz took a few sandwiches out of the basket. "Practice, but at the end of the day, when it's time to hit the sack the world can fall around me and I wouldn't notice."  
  
Liz handed Michael the tabasco sauce, and she was glad that was a trait that neither April or her acquired. She began to peel of the sides of the sandwich and then handed it to April, only when she was sure that April and Michael were satisfied with their serving did she start to worry about herself. "What?" She asked when she felt Michael's gaze on her.  
  
"You were mothering me."  
  
Liz looked sheepishly at her plate. "I can't help it—"  
  
Michael smiled, "I like it."  
  
Liz smiled and they kept staring into each other's eyes until April giggled.  
  
Michael and Liz turned to look at why she was giggling and blushed when they realized she was laughing at them.  
  
Liz shook her head and moved April to her lap. "Oh, you are laughing at us, huh?" April nodded and Liz turned thoughtful. "We should do something about that." Liz said, looking at Michael and then she and Michael began to tickle April until she was squealing again. They felt a rain drop and stopped tickling her.   
  
"We better get going before it really starts raining," Michael said, helping Liz stand up.  
  
They quickly packed their things and went back to Liz's house.  
  
Liz turned on the cartoons for April and then turned to Michael.   
  
"Liz, I really had a nice time…" Michael trailed off.  
  
"We did too. Believe me April doesn't get along with strangers like she did with you…you were great with her."  
  
Michael stared at April. "She's great. Uh, I have a class in an hour."  
  
Liz nodded and the reason why she didn't tell him the truth clear in her mind again, and she was out of la-la-land. "I'll see you around, I guess."  
  
"Michael," Liz called out before he could step away. "Could you not tell the other about this, about April and me?"  
  
Michael stared at her with wide, open eyes.  
  
To be continued… 


	6. Chapter 5

Title: A Life Unknown   
Author: Gaudicia  
E-mail: gaudy9@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters.   
Rating: Pg-13  
Category: UC-Mi/L  
Summary: This one takes place just after Michael returns Liz her journal, and you have to read to find out what's going to happen, I'm not telling.  
Distribution: Please, ask first.  
Author's note: Thanks to Nikki for correcting the fic.  
Feedback = New chapter.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
'So much for not having to promise to keep my mouth shut.' "Don't you think they should know?" Michael questioned.  
  
"No," Liz replied, coldly. "It's my life. My daughter. My decision."  
  
Michael put his hands up. "Fine, Liz. I won't say anything but don't you think it's about time you did?" With that said, he left.  
  
Liz longingly looked after him until he disappeared from her sight. Liz softly closed the door and sat next to April; she unconsciously began to caress her hair. "That was your father, sweetie, your father."  
  
April looked up at Liz and met her eyes. Liz wondered where the wise look she had in her eyes came from. Liz studied her daughter as she turned back to watch cartoons and questioned if she had known already.  
****  
  
Michael was oblivious to the class; his mind was on Liz and her daughter. There was something about April that called out to him. 'There's something familiar about her but I can't pinpoint what it is exactly.' Michael looked at the sketch in his hands. 'Am I still going after Liz's heart?' As Liz's beautiful face stared back at him, he made his mind up.  
  
Michael turned his attention back to the class. "Yes, I am."  
****  
  
Liz woke up to find April's big eyes staring back at her. She smiled and pulled covers over her head. "I'm going to sleep a little longer." Liz curled up again.  
  
April began to pull the cover down. "No, we're goin' to the park today, 'member?"  
  
Liz playfully grumbled. "We were? I don't remember…hmm…"  
  
April pointed to her. "You said you were going to buy me ice-cream."  
  
Liz sat up on the bed. "Oh, yes, now I remember." She looked April over and said, "What are you waiting for? Go get dress?"  
  
April jumped out of the bed and ran towards her room.  
  
Liz, laughing got up and started to look for something to wear.  
****  
  
Liz pushed April on the swing and couldn't help, but smile at April's joyful laughter. After having April she was realizing that she was a mother who had to take care of her daughter and that work took most of her time. She made a promise to herself and April, that she would always have time for daughter, and once a week or two she would take a day that would be just for them.  
  
After April had run all over the park, they went to the ice-cream shop.  
  
"So, what do you want, April? Chocolate? Vanilla? Strawberry? Butter pecan?"  
  
April jump up and down, trying to see the ice creams. Liz shook her head and picked her up. "My you are heavy. When did you get so big?"  
  
April proudly beamed out at her. "I want pistachios with chocolate and strawberry."  
  
Liz made a face at the combination. "Are you sure you are going to eat all that?"  
  
April eagerly nodded.  
  
"Okay, but you have to really eat all of it," Liz warned as she indicated to the guys to prepare the ice cream.  
  
As Liz gave April her ice cream, she heard. "Who's going to eat all that?"  
  
Liz turned to Michael. "You know I'm going to start thinking you are a stalker."  
  
"Nope, this is just pure coincidence," Michael said.  
  
Liz guided April to the nearest table. "Want to join us?"  
  
Michael looked from April to Liz. "I don't want to intrude."  
  
Liz sat by the table. "I wouldn't have asked if it were so. Now stop having some modesty, it doesn't suit you and join us."  
  
Michael laughed and sat in front of Liz. "So, what's up?"  
  
Liz cleaned the bit of ice cream that fell on April's clothes. "Well, today is mother-daughter day. We do this every two weeks on either a Saturday or Sunday. It depends, like yesterday the house was a pigsty."  
  
"Wasn't April punished?" Michael asked, making April find her ice cream very interesting if not more tasteful.  
  
Liz suppressed a smile as she saw her daughter's actions. "Yep, but today's an exception, April knows that it's just for today and that I'm testing her."  
  
Michael shook his head, not understanding Liz at all.  
  
"You don't need to understand me. I wouldn't be a woman if you did," Liz said, flirting.  
  
Michael turned serious. "Believe me, Liz. I have no doubts you are a woman."  
  
Liz turned a slight shade of pink. "We are going to pick out a movie, want to come?" She asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Sure," with April between them, they left.  
****  
  
Liz leaned against the door, having just said good bye to Michael she put April to sleep and with a dreamy expression followed her daughter to the realm of dreams.  
****  
  
For the next few days, Michael would go and spend lunch with Liz or with Liz and April and that day was no exception.  
  
They were having a quiet lunch; each lost in their thoughts.  
  
Liz's face was strained as she thought about her boss, her time at the office was hell, and her boss got more unbearable each day. The only thing that kept her going was April and Michael. Liz let out a sigh of content as she thought of Michael. 'He's being so sweet with me and April, coming to spend lunch with me and every other minute he has away from the university. I love him,' Liz thought and almost choked as she realized to what conclusion she had come to. Liz coughed, drawing Michael's attention to her.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
Liz nodded, "I just need water."  
  
Michael looked at her questionably, but let it slide. He just watched as she dipped her head back and drank her water, as her slender, steady hand picked up her fork. He marveled at how perfect she was, how he loved every small detail about her, and how April had managed to also get a piece of his heart; just making things more complicated.  
  
Michael dropped Liz off, before Liz could get out of his rented car, he grabbed her hand. "We are going dancing today," He announced, not asking if she could or would, but as it was decided and what he said goes.  
  
Liz began to protest. "I can't-"  
  
"Find someone to baby-sit April. If you don't find anyone, I can look for someone." There was no way Michael would let her get out of it.  
  
Liz shook her head, not knowing how to tell him she didn't leave April with anyone because of her gifts. "Fine, but Michael Guerin doesn't dance."  
  
"We'll see about that," Michael growled out. "You are going to be late."  
  
"I just wish I didn't have to work," Liz muttered and got out.  
****  
  
"How do I look?" Liz asked Clara for the hundreds time.  
  
"Wonderful, Liz. Now go and have fun. We'll be okay, and you have your cell phone with you and I have the phone number of the dance club."  
  
Liz nodded and took a deep breath and stepped out of her room, meeting Michael's speechless form. Liz knew she was drooling but she couldn't stop it. 'I've been spending way too much time without going out. April's childish ways are rubbing off on me.' Liz forgot to be shy and devoured Michael with her eyes.  
  
Michael cleared his throat. "You look gorgeous."  
  
Liz approached him, swaying her hips. "You clean up nicely too."  
  
"Thanks. You ready to go?"  
  
Liz looked back and when Clara gave her thumbs up, she nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Michael offered his arm to her, Liz laughing took it and they set off.  
****  
  
Liz stared at the club before her, it was full of people; she could hear the music loud and clear.  
  
Michael began to move toward the entrance, but Liz stood in her place. "What's wrong?"  
  
Liz exhaled. "It's just that I haven't been out much. The last time I went out to a place like this was more that a year ago, on a date…"  
  
Michael didn't like the idea of Liz being on a date with anyone but him, but he didn't voice his opinion. "Then its time you had some fun," he said, and continued to drag her towards the dance club.  
  
Liz felt self-conscious and out of place, everyone there was so young. She wasn't old, but the responsibility of having a child and being a single mother made her mature earlier.   
  
Michael sensed her preoccupation. "Come on, just forget about that, tonight is about us," he yelled over the music.  
  
Liz smiled and loudly said, "Lead the way."  
  
Michael entwined his hands with hers and began to pull her behind him. "I'm going to show you how much I can't dance."  
  
They immediately began to dance. Michael immediately got a feel of the beat of the music.  
  
Liz was speechless as he led her out on the dance, and she was having a hard time keeping up with him, but she had seen some schoolgirls eyeing Michael. 'There's no way I'm leaving him alone.' Liz gasped for air as she tried to keep up with Michael. 'So this is where April got her stamina from,' Liz thought.  
  
Michael had to bit his lip to keep from laughing at Liz's surprised look when he started to dance. He pulled her hips closer to his lower self as he saw a couple of guys watching Liz closely. 'She's mine,' Michael thought, possessively.  
  
Liz followed his every move, already warming up. She couldn't believe how she was dancing, her hips moving in a way that they had only moved like that the night April was conceived. 'I guess it's true what they say, that after you give birth you lost some of your shame.'  
  
Liz and Michael gasped for breath as the song ended. Then "Is This Love" started to play and Michael and Liz fell in a trance, their breathing forgotten and in a silent agreement they began to dance. Liz wrapped her arms around his neck and dropped her head on his shoulder.  
  
I should have known better  
Than to let you go alone,  
It's times like these  
I can't make it on my own.  
Wasted days, and sleepless nights  
And I can't wait to see you again.  
  
I find I spend my time  
Waiting on your call,  
How can I tell you, baby  
My back's against the wall.  
I need you by my side  
To tell me it's alright,  
'Cos I don't think I can take anymore.  
  
Michael rubbed her back and closed his eyes, the lyrics touching his soul, they slowly kept moving.  
  
Is this love that I'm feeling,  
Is this the love, that I've been searching for.  
Is this love or am I dreaming,  
This must be love,  
'Cos it's really got a hold on me,  
A hold on me.  
  
I can't stop the feeling  
I've been this way before  
But, with you I've found the key  
To open any door.  
I can feel my love for you  
Growing stronger day by day,  
An' I can't wait to see you again  
So I can hold you in my arms.  
  
Liz breathed in his scent; she lifted her head and slowly kissed him. She let her tongue caress his, a flash of the night she lost her virginity flashed through their minds.  
  
Is this love that I'm feeling,  
Is this the love, that I've been searching for.  
Is this love or am I dreaming,  
This must be love,  
'Cos it's really got a hold on me,  
A hold on me.  
  
Is this love that I'm feeling,  
Is this the love, that I've been searching for.  
Is this love or am I dreaming,  
Is this the love, that I've been searching for...  
  
Michael moaned at the sweet bliss of having Liz's tongue in his mouth, he ignored all the flashes, only the flash of his dream, registering in his mind for later use.  
  
They broke apart and they noticed they had stopped dancing and the song had ended.  
  
"It's late," Liz whispered, her arms still wrapped around his neck. "We should leave."  
  
Michael, staring at her lips nodded.  
  
Liz softly pulled her arms to her side, caressing Michael's chest along the way. Wrapped around each other they returned to Liz's house.   
  
They barely noticed Clara leave. Michael stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room.  
  
Liz could feel her insides quivering. "I'm going to check on April." Not waiting for a reply she did just that. Liz tucked April in carefully as not to wake her, and kissed her forehead.  
  
As she softly closed the door, she almost screamed as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Liz turned and met Michael's eyes. Next thing she knew she was pressed against the wall, Michael's mouth ravishing hers.  
  
Liz wrapped her legs around his waist and whispered in his ear, "My bedroom in the opposite side, second door to the left."  
  
Michael covered her mouth with his and with very little balance reached her bedroom.  
  
Liz smiled into his kiss as she felt the bed beneath her; she felt she was a princess by the gentle way Michael had set her on the bed.  
  
Michael got on top of her, slowly taking off her clothes.  
  
Liz pulled him down, hugging him towards her, arching as Michael's hand trailed her arms.  
  
To be continued… 


	7. Chapter 6

Title: A Life Unknown   
Author: Gaudicia  
E-mail: gaudy9@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters.   
Rating: Pg-13  
Category: UC-Mi/L  
Summary: This one takes place just after Michael returns Liz her journal, and you have to read to find out what's going to happen, I'm not telling.  
Distribution: Please, ask first.  
Author's note: Thanks to Nikki and Laura for correcting the fic.  
Feedback = New chapter.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Half of Liz's body was sprawled on top of Michael, their legs were tangled up and Michael was running his hand on her back. They laid on the bed, peacefully, happy and content to have found each other.   
  
Michael let out a heavy sigh and Liz looked up at him. "What's wrong?" she asked, kissing his bare chest.  
  
"Nothing…I got the scholarship. They will even pay for the water I use…"  
  
Liz formed an o with her mouth. "What will you do?" she asked, trying to not let her emotions show.  
  
Michael kissed the top of her head. "I don't know." After that nothing else was said.  
  
Liz got up from the bed and put her robe on.  
  
Michael turned to her. "What are you doing? Come back to bed."  
  
Liz playfully shook her head. "As much as I would like you to stay, you can't." Liz began to pick up his clothes. "I don't want April to walk in and find us like this."  
  
Michael reluctantly nodded not sure what to do, even though Liz had a playful front she seemed to have put a wall between them. He dressed and once they were at the door, he kissed Liz. "I'll see you later."  
****  
  
Liz sat on the sofa, staring out the window, thinking about Michael. 'He has to take that scholarship. It's his dream, and I can't stand in his way.'  
****  
  
Michael grabbed a cherry cola and took off his shirt, his mind on the flash that seemed so much like his. 'Maybe IT was my dream that made its way through the flashes and Liz saw it, sending it back at me…" With that conclusion, he dismissed the thought.  
****  
  
Michael slowly broke the wall Liz had put up again, he knew she was holding something back, but he had no idea what. He started to spend more time at Liz's, it was like he had moved there. He stayed through the night and left early in the morning, before either of them woke up, he would go to his apartment to change and leave for college and then head back to Liz's.  
  
Michael opened the door with the extra key Liz had given him and saw April playing in the living room.  
  
Michael kneeled besides her and handed her a candy bar. "Don't tell your mother I gave it to you."  
  
April vigorously nodded and hugged him, as if on cue Liz called out. "The candy is for after dinner, April!"  
  
Michael chuckled and rustled April's hair. "How did you know?" He asked, once he entered the kitchen.  
  
"You are always spoiling her and I found a trail of ants on her clothes," Liz said, chopping the vegetables. "Her teeth are going to rot thanks to you."  
  
Michael put his books on the counter and from behind he wrapped Liz in his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder. "She's just a kid, babe."  
  
Liz pushed the knife into the vegetable harder. "Exactly. How will she feel if before the age of 55 she has no teeth?"  
  
Michael flinched as she instead of chopping the vegetables; she seemed to be stabbing them. Michael eased her hands. "Liz, what's wrong?" Michael was surprised when she started to sniff and then broke down into sobs. Michael wrapped his arms around her, worried. "Shh. Baby, what's wrong?" He asked, again.  
  
"She's starting school. My baby starting school," Liz wailed and Michael began to chuckle.  
  
"That's why you are in such a bad mood?!"  
  
Liz nodded into Michael's shoulder.  
  
Michael rubbed her back. "And what's wrong with that?"  
  
"Now she starts kindergarten, next she'll be having boyfriends and graduating from high school and going to college and next thing you know my baby is all grown up and married with a few kids of her own."  
  
"Boyfriends? Married?" Michael asked, not liking the idea. He loved April as if she were his daughter there was no way she was having boyfriends or ever getting married.  
  
Liz nodded, sniffing. "Uh-huh. I can't even pick her up anymore. She's so heavy and she's growing so fast."  
  
Michael smiled. "Go and spend some time with her. I'll finish dinner."  
  
Liz gave him a bear hug and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you," she said, and went to spend time with her daughter.  
****  
  
Liz turned in her bed and reached for Michael, but she found the space was empty, groggily, she woke up and saw Michael picking up his clothes. "Don't go, Michael. Stay with me," Liz pleaded, grabbing his arm.   
  
Michael stared at her for a few minutes and then nodded and got under the covers with her.   
  
Liz spooned up to him and smiled when he wrapped his arms around her. "I don't want to take April to school alone even if it's just to take a few paper and sign a few documents.  
  
Michael dropped a kiss on her shoulder. "No problem, Liz."  
  
Liz turned and kissed him. His hand went to the back of her neck and she scratched his chest with her nails. Breaking apart, they smiled up at each other. She waited until Michael was asleep and whispered the words she had been trying to say to him but knew she wouldn't until his dream was fulfilled. "I love you, Michael."  
****  
  
Liz made sure April was dressed correctly, well at least with matching clothes and once she was satisfied she grabbed her purse and checked her papers, one of them falling to the ground. "Michael, can you picked that up for me? I have to look for another document I forgot," Liz said and went to her room.   
  
Michael picked it up and his breath got caught in his throat when he saw what the document was exactly.  
  
As Liz came into the living room, she instantly stopped, seeing the shocked look on Michael's face. "Michael?" She asked, nervously.  
  
Michael held up April's birth certificate. "Why is my name under the father?"  
  
Liz throat dried up. "Because you are her father."  
  
To be continued… 


	8. Chapter 7

Title: A Life Unknown  
  
Author: Gaudicia  
  
E-mail: gaudy9@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters.  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Category: UC-Mi/L  
  
Summary: This one takes place just after Michael returns Liz her journal, and you have to read to find out what's going to happen, I'm not telling.  
  
Distribution: Please, ask first.  
  
Author's note: Thanks to Nikki and Laura for correcting the fic.  
  
Feedback = New chapter.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"My daughter?" Michael asked, dumbfound.  
  
Liz turned to April. "Why don't you go to your room, sweetie, and play with your toys?"  
  
Once April was out of sight, Liz turned to Michael. "Yes," she answered.  
  
"H—how? When? Why?" And having just asked those questions flashes of that night came to him. "It wasn't a dream…" he muttered. "You knew. When were you going to tell me?" He asked, accusingly.  
  
"I wasn't," Liz answered, sincerely.  
  
"You weren't?! You f*cking weren't going to tell me!? You made me believe she was someone else's daughter! You took her away from me! You had no f*cking right! You didn't give me a damn choice!"  
  
With each word he spoke, she felt as if she was been beaten up. "A family wasn't what you wanted at the time, especially mine. You were looking for your way home, I couldn't stand in the way," Liz said, trying to justify her actions.  
  
"Oh, and you think I should be grateful? Poor Little Liz sacrificing herself for others," Michael said, sarcastically. "Didn't I get to decide? She's my daughter too! God dammit, you took that choice away from me! How could you?" The lamp in the living room blew up. "I'm taking the scholarship and I'm taking April with me."  
  
Liz was willing to accept anything but she would never give up her daughter. "No, you can't take her away from me." Liz touched his arm, but he moved as if scum had touched him.  
  
Michael glared at Liz. "You will never be able to protect her. Didn't you think of that?!"  
  
"Yes, I did, dammit! You don't have the slightest idea of what I went through!"  
  
"You didn't give me the chance too! She's coming with me." Michael stepped towards April's room and a shield stopped him. Confused, he turned to Liz.  
  
"I can protect her, I'll protect her with my life," Liz sobbed.  
  
"Fine, I'm saying good-bye," Michael said stepping forward.  
  
"Not in that state."  
  
Michael looked at Liz. "Don't worry, Liz, the only one I want to kill is you."  
  
Liz dropped the shield, and she let herself fall to her knees. She could feel lashes digging into her as she heard her daughter's cries.  
  
"Daddy, no! Stay!"  
  
After what seemed an eternity Michael came out with his shirt wet by April's tears.  
  
Liz didn't have the strength or courage to look at him.  
  
"I'll keep in touch with April. I hope you don't keep her away by hiding the letters I will send her," and with that said he left.  
  
Liz cried for what seemed like hours, still in the same spot she had been when Michael left. She only moved when April came to her, she dragged April closer and hugged her as if she were her lifeline and still she kept crying.  
  
*        *        *        *  
  
Liz didn't know how many days she had spent crying all she knew was April. She wouldn't eat; she couldn't do anything except cry. She would only manage a small, watery smile for April. She wouldn't let anyone take April away from her; she began to treat April as if she were a newborn baby. She lived for April and the phone. Every time the phone rang she ran towards it, hope always glittering in her eyes, only to be clouded by sadness and disappointment.  
  
"You should go to the doctor, Liz. Those dizzy spells aren't normal and you need to eat something. I mean at least he can recommend you some good vitamins. Liz, think about April, she needs you," Clara advised.  
  
*        *        *        *  
  
Liz nervously stood outside of the doctor's office, only three days of having seen him had passed and he had called her, telling her to go there urgently.  
  
"Liz, you can go in now," an over aged woman said to her.  
  
Sighing, Liz entered, "Good morning, Dr. Louis."  
  
"Liz, take a seat." After Liz did as told he continued, "There is no other way I can say this, but there are treatments, Liz, expensive, but there's a remedy, something that will be able to control it."  
  
Liz smiled up at the doctor. "Uh, would you mind telling me what I have that needs treatment?"  
  
Dr. Louis took a deep breath, that was the part of the job he hated the most, bringing bad news to a patient. "Cancer, Liz, you have cancer."  
  
To be continued… 


	9. Chapter 8

Title: A Life Unknown  
  
Author: Gaudicia  
  
E-mail: gaudy9@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters.  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Category: UC-Mi/L  
  
Summary: This one takes place just after Michael returns Liz her journal, and you have to read to find out what's going to happen, I'm not telling.  
  
Distribution: Please, ask first.  
  
Author's note: Thanks to Nikki for correcting the fic.  
  
Feedback = New chapter.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Two weeks later Roswell  
  
Liz opened the door to the Crash down, April's hand in her own.  
  
"Mommy, where are we?" April asked, fascinated by all the pictures of aliens.  
  
Liz smiled down at her. "This is where I used to live, sweetie."  
  
Liz looked around and saw her parents with patches of gray hair, she felt as if she were glued to her spot. Emotions assaulted her. Longing was the most that called out to her. The Crashdown was different—it felt different, foreign. The people there were older, not like when she was there—teenagers governed. She didn't know how to describe it but it felt "gray."  
  
She was about to turn and leave, not thinking she would be able to handle it but her father spoke.  
  
"Lizzie?"  
  
Liz sadly smiled at him, her face strained, scared of her father's reaction not being to favorable, the strain completely left her face when her father rushed towards her and engulfed her in a hug.  
  
"Mommy?" April asked, confused.  
  
Jeff went still and looked to where the tiny voice had come from, his eyes shined with pride, once he saw the small girl. He had been angry about Liz's departure but seeing her safe and sound made his anger drift away. With his eyes clouded by tears he looked at Liz directly in the eyes. 'Is she your daughter?' His shiny eyes asked.  
  
Liz slowly nodded, trying to smooth April's hair, anything to distract her. "Her name is April."  
  
Jeff widely smiled. "She's beautiful. Just like you."  
  
Liz's eyes watered then, happy by his acceptance, marveled at how quickly he took April and her in. "She's more like her father."  
  
Jeff noticed the tremor in the word father and how his granddaughter looked at Liz with pride at being compared with her father. "I'm a grandfather," Jeff said, the news sinking in. "I'm really getting old."  
  
"No, Dad," Liz finally spoke.  
  
Jeff smiled, "Come on, your mother will want to see you and meet her granddaughter."  
  
Liz began to push April as she followed her father. She could feel the tension increase as they approached her.  
  
Mrs. Parker looked up and she couldn't believe her eyes. "Liz??"  
  
"Hi, Mom," Liz whispered, her grip on April's hand turning tighter.  
  
Mrs. Parker swallowed, "What were you thinking?—that's it you weren't thinking at all! I thought you were more responsible than that. You didn't think about us…" Mrs. Parker quiet down when she finally noticed the small girl hanging on to Liz's leg.  
  
Liz was looking at the ground guiltily. "Oh, I see," she heard her mother whisper as all but glared at April. Liz could hear the disappointment in her mother's voice, but she decided to put herself together for April. "This is April, my daughter."  
  
Nancy just glanced at April and looked back at Liz. "You could have told us. We could have done something about this." Nancy pointed to April.  
  
"This?! She's not an item, she's a person, more specifically my daughter and she has a name. And I did and am doing something, I'm raising her," Liz exploded.  
  
Nancy sighed, "The past can't be undone, but you can still think about your future, Liz."  
  
Liz laughed, hysterically. "You really don't get it. Mother, I'm old enough to make my own decisions, and I am thinking about my future. The future I want."  
  
Nancy grabbed Liz by the wrist. "Not the future you want, the future you are forced to make, by a reckless, stupid mistake."  
  
Liz couldn't help it; the only thing that was able to bring her out of her fury was the sound of her hand connecting with her mother's cheek. Liz stared at her, not believing what she had done. She was sorry, sorry for the way she made her mother stopped calling her daughter a mistake, but she couldn't permit it. No one called her daughter a mistake. "I think I better leave," Liz whispered, grabbing April and moving towards the exit.  
  
"Liz," Mr. Parker called out softly. He had no idea what to do, he knew Nancy had been out of line, but so had Liz, so he opted to let them work it by themselves. "Why don't you stay here."  
  
Liz shook her head. "No, I already scouted a place and I don't want to stay in a place where my daughter isn't welcomed."  
  
Jeff pulled Liz into a hug. "If you had stayed I would have help, I know what drove you away, Liz, but you didn't stay long enough to hear me."  
  
Liz kissed her father on the cheek. "I'm sorry, but I can't regret it."  
  
Jeff gave her one last hug. "I know. I'm proud of you."  
  
Liz sadly smiled. "I'll come by later, okay? It would be nice for April to get to know her grandpa."  
  
Jeff ruffled April's hair. "She's going to be the princess of the house."  
  
Liz happily laughed; glad her father had accepted her daughter. "She's spoiled enough already."  
  
Smiling, Liz walked out of the Crash Down, she settled April in the car and at April's pout she said, "We just have to do one more stop, Sweetie, just one more."  
  
* * * *  
  
Liz walked up to the secretary. "Hi, I'm the one that called the other day, Liz Parker."  
  
Cynthia, the secretary's face lit up. "Oh, yes. You may go right in. He's free, like I said he would be."  
  
Liz silently laughed at Cynthia's eagerness. "Thanks."  
  
Liz didn't even bothered to knock on the door, she just waltzed right in with April behind her. She saw him working on some papers, and smiled at his concentration, he hadn't even noticed someone had come in. "Hello, Max."  
  
Max looked up startled. "Liz?? Liz!" He quickly got up and hugged her. "Where have you been? Why did you leave?"  
  
Liz widely smiled, but there was a touch of sadness in her smile. "Max, I first would like you to meet, my daughter April."  
  
April looked at Max with wide eyes. "He's like Daddy."  
  
Liz ignored April's comment, not waiting to crumble and start crying, but at Max's questioning look she elaborated, "Michael's the father."  
  
To say Max was surprised would be an understatement, he actually believe his eyes would pop out. "Michael's? Our Michael?"  
  
Liz nodded and the crounched down to April's level. "April, will you go outside with Cynthia? She'll play with you."  
  
April slowly nodded; she could feel something was wrong, but also important. She quietly left and went to bug Cynthia.  
  
Liz looked at Max. "I hope you don't mind, but when I talk to Cynthia over the phone she said she would look after April so I could talk to you privately."  
  
"She knew you were coming and didn't tell me? I'm so going to fire her," Max joked.  
  
"Oh, please, you wouldn't. I've heard she's the only one that can stand you," Liz was happy, that there seemed to be no hard feeling between them. She had expected some of her old feeling to come rushing back, but all she felt was immense gratitude and friendship.  
  
"I know you didn't come for a friendly visit, if you had you would have waited till I was done with work," Max said, wanting to know what was bothering her. If she was like the old Liz he knew, she would have never bother him unless it was important, not even if it was to tell him she was back.  
  
Liz nervously bit her lip. "I heard you had taken over your father's footsteps. I never thought you turned into a lawyer." Liz sighed, knowing she was babbling. "I want to make a will, leaving Michael custody of April."  
  
"Does Michael know about April?" Max softly asked.  
  
Liz nodded and continued to explain what happened. "I know I should have told him from the beginning, but I was scared, Max, very scared."  
  
"So, why don't you wait until he cool down? Why the sudden interest in making a will?" Max inquired.  
  
"I'm dying, Max. I have cancer and it's terminal." Liz could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
Max was shocked to say the least. "What? How?"  
  
"That was the catch to you healing me, to giving birth to April and acquiring some aliens powers of my own," Liz said. "Max?" She called out tentatively.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Could you not tell Michael about the cancer. I would like to tell him myself if I ever get the chance."  
  
Max sadly smiled, "He won't hear it from me. How about we begin with the will?"  
  
Liz nodded and they proceeded to work on the will.  
  
Max closed his notebook and stretched. "It will be done in a few days."  
  
"No problem. I better go. I still have to settle in the apartment and cook before April decides to throw one of her fits. I'll see you around, right?" Liz asked hopefully.  
  
Max accompanied her to her car. "Like you could get rid of me that easily again."  
  
* * *  
  
Liz smiled downed at April as she watched her play with her dolls, it had been a month since they had reached Roswell, and April had adapted well. Liz had seen all of her old friends and now they all held a special place in April's heart, April as well as her had gained a family. Max was still the only one that knew about her cancer. She could feel the cancer every day taking a piece of her, but she didn't mention it to anyone, she kept up with her treatment, even though she knew it was useless, not even Max had been able to heal her.  
  
Liz's eyes clouded with pain as she remembered Michael. Every day a letter would get there for April. He would tell her all about himself what he was doing and how much he missed her, but in every letter, he was careful not to mention her. Liz was sad, but at the same time happy. 'It will be better that way when I'm gone.' She hoped that the letters would help keep the bond between them stronger, and when the day of her death reached them they would be comfortable with each other.  
  
Liz shook her head not wanting to get depressed, at least more than she was. Feeling the need for fresh air, she jumped off the couch. "April, put your shoes on. We are going to the park."  
  
April didn't have to be told twice, she immediately went to look for her shoes and came back wearing one dress shoe and one tennis shoe.  
  
Liz laughed, and went in search for the other tennis shoe. "Take the nice shoes off, and put this on."  
  
April did as told, slightly annoyed by the delay. "Don't I have to pick my toys up?"  
  
Liz nodded, fixing her shoes. "Yep, but you'll do it when we get back."  
  
April giggled; her mother was in a funny mood.  
  
* * *  
  
Liz let April have the time of her life, she let her play with the dirt, use the swings, run around, if she fell she wouldn't go running towards her, that is when she knew it wasn't serious. Liz smiled knowing that she would be the one that would have to pick up the toys, she was sure April would fall asleep the moment she stepped into their apartment.  
  
Liz suddenly heard April yell something, and she saw her start running towards someone, and Liz didn't waste a second and went running after her.  
  
Liz slowed down once she realized who it was; she cautiously approached them. "Hello, Michael."  
  
Michael met Liz's eyes and nodded. "Liz, I'm sorry…"  
  
Liz was taken by surprise. "I'm the one that's sorry, I should have told you, Michael."  
  
An uneasy silence fell between them, not even April's presence could break their stares.  
  
Michael was nervous. He wanted to go back to Liz, but he knew they couldn't pick things from where they left off.  
  
"Liz, I had a lot of time to think about things and I know I was harsh. I know you may never forgive me for the things I said, but I was surprised and I felt betrayed—"  
  
Liz shook her head. "I know, you don't have to explain, Michael. I'm just glad you didn't turn your back on April."  
  
Michael took a stepped closer to Liz. "Can we start over, Liz?"  
  
Liz looked at Michael in surprise. "Yes, I would like that, but there are some things you should know first, Michael."  
  
To be continued… 


	10. Chapter 9

Title: A Life Unknown  
  
Author: Gaudicia  
  
E-mail: gaudy9@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters.  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Category: UC-Mi/L  
  
Summary: This one takes place just after Michael returns Liz her journal, and you have to read to find out what's going to happen, I'm not telling.  
  
Distribution: Please, ask first.  
  
Author's note: Thanks to Nikki for correcting the fic.  
  
Feedback = New chapter.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"What do you have to tell me, Liz?" Michael asked, worriedly.  
  
Liz turned her attention to April and back at him. "Later. When we are a lone."  
  
Michael nodded, but he felt something was wrong.  
  
"Daddy, can we play?" April asked, once she felt they had finished their discussion.  
  
Michael's heart soared. "Sure." He carefully took her hand in his and guided her to the swings.  
  
Liz stayed behind watching them interact. She wanted to remember every detail about them, so when her time to leave them behind came she would open her treasure memory box one last time. She didn't interfere or join them she just kept watching. She wanted them to get comfortable with one another, get used to each other and complete themselves with their presences.  
  
Michael approached Liz with April sleeping in his arms. When Liz looked around she noticed the sun had set. "Wow, time flew." Liz smiled at them. "The apartment is not far from here."  
  
"She's heavy," Michael commented.  
  
Liz laughed. "Yes, she is. She's grown so much. I remember when she was just born and I would pick her up and think that she would break."  
  
Michael looked at Liz in wonder, hearing how her voice came out choked.  
  
Liz took a deep breath and opened the door to her apartment and directed Michael towards April's room. She went to get some coffee and let Michael tuck April in.  
  
* * *  
  
Liz was pouring coffee in her cup when she felt Michael enter the room. "Do you want some?"  
  
"Yeah." Michael took the cup Liz offered him. "What did you want to talk about?"  
  
Liz deliberately took a sip of her coffee, wanting its warmth to warm her. She was amazed that knowing death was around the corner made her feel cold. She knew that death was the only thing that was a 100% sure, but it didn't help. This was different.  
  
Liz could feel Michael getting worried and frustrated by her delay. 'How can you tell someone you are dying?'  
  
Liz set her cup down, but she still couldn't meet his eyes. She dropped her gaze to the floor and began to think about ways she could break the news to him.  
  
Michael was worried to say the least, he had never known Liz to take so much time to start a conversation and in that moment he dreaded what she would tell him. 'Maybe she doesn't want to give me another chance…' Michael put his arm around her waist and drew her to him, and with his left hand lifted her chin. "Liz," he whispered, but when he met her eyes he was surprised to see they were filled by tears. He quickly kissed her forehead and to his surprise she began to cry, silent tears fell at first and then she started to sob to the point she was at the verge of hyperventilating.  
  
Liz hugged Michael with a strength that surprised them both. She seemed to be at a breaking point where Michael was her lifeline.  
  
Michael tried to sooth her, without trying to stop her from crying, to him it seemed she needed it. He felt his heart breaking, her tears held so many emotions. Sadness. Despair. Fear. "Shh…"  
  
Liz rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. "Thanks." She shyly looked at his shirt. "Sorry," she whispered pointing at his shirt.  
  
Michael run his hand up and down her back. "It's okay."  
  
Liz sighed, she couldn't think of any other way to tell him that she was dying except saying it straight out. "I'm dying, Michael."  
  
Michael felt he had entered the Twilight Zone, and the world around him suddenly started spinning. "What? How? When?"  
  
Liz sniffed, still not recovered from her weeping spell. "I found out after…after you left. It's cancer."  
  
"Cancer," Michael repeated, feeling nauseous. Michael arms tightened around her. "Liz, we can get Max to heal you."  
  
Liz closed her eyes at the desperation in Michael's voice. "It doesn't work. He already tried."  
  
Michael swallowed. "He knew and he didn't tell me?"  
  
"He knew, and he didn't tell you because I asked him not to tell you. I wanted to tell you myself."  
  
"Why did you tell him?" Michael inquired, jealousy boiling inside of him.  
  
Instead of answering Liz pulled him into the living room and took out a box from under the TV. She took an envelope out and handed it to Michael.  
  
Michael curiously read it and when he finished, he was speechless. "Liz, why?"  
  
"I just wanted to make sure April would stay with you. Just a precaution."  
  
Michael couldn't explain it, he was furious. "No, dammit, you are just giving up! You don't want to fight. You want the easy way out."  
  
Liz slapped him. "How can you say that?" Liz choked out, angry tears streaming down her face. "I love you and April. If anyone wants to live that's me! Do you think I want to miss my baby grow up? Do you think I kept going to that awful treatment because I want to give up? For Pete's sake, I don't want to die! I don't. Do you know what a nightmare it is to know that I'll be leaving my baby without a mother? That I won't see her get married, that I won't be a grandma."  
  
Michael crushed Liz's body to his. "I'm sorry, Liz. I really am. I just don't want you to leave me. You're supposed to live forever." Michael began to kiss her face, his own tears mingling with hers. "I love you, Liz, and we are going to get through this together."  
  
Liz looked up at him hopefully. "You still want to be with me even after you know that our time will be short?"  
  
"Liz, I would rather have you anyway I can than not have you at all. You just need to know that you won't be alone." Michael kissed her on the mouth for the first time since he had gotten there, and he still couldn't understand how he managed to survive without her. Then he remembered he almost didn't, he knew that he needed her as much as he needed air, but now he would be the one that needed to be stronger.  
  
Liz licked her lips once they parted and leaned her head against his chest. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, and as long as we are together we'll get through this," Michael said, determined.  
  
"As long as we are together."  
  
* * *  
  
Two years later.  
  
Michael ran his hands through his hair. He knew Liz was in her last moments. Her breathing was heavy and she could only stay awake for a few minutes, her skin was pale, and she was very thin. Michael gently took her hand in his, she looked so small and he was afraid his mere touch would hurt her. Two years that's how long they had been married, and fighting her cancer, but Liz had reached the end, now all there was left was to try and make her as comfortable as possible.  
  
They had been celebrating their anniversary when suddenly Liz's eyes had roll to the back of her head and she fainted, that had been two weeks ago, and the doctors were giving no hope.  
  
Liz moaned and Michael immediately stood up. He met her eyes and he knew.  
  
"Get April," Liz pleaded, her voice hoarse to his ears and he didn't think twice and did as asked.  
  
Michael came back, glad that the day care was near the hospital; April hadn't been going to school since Liz had been hospitalized. April hanged on to Michael, scared of what she could see. Michael pushed April near Liz and he noticed she was having trouble keeping her eyes opened.  
  
Liz knew this was going to be hard on them, but she needed to say good-bye. She knew April was especially scared even though they had told her what would happen, she wanted to curse fate and destiny for making her daughter live through this—through her death. "It really is the end."  
  
Michael fervently shook his head. "No, it isn't, Liz. You just need to save your strength."  
  
Liz sadly smiled, "Michael, you and I both know that this is it. You gave me the happiest years of my life, Michael. You and our daughter."  
  
April climbed into Liz's bed. "Mommy…"  
  
"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry. I love you so much." Liz started to pat April's hair, but soon her arms got tired. "You take care of your father, okay?"  
  
Liz could feel April's nod against her chest.  
  
Michael bent down to kiss her; he softly brushed his lips against hers not wanting to hurt her. "How am I supposed to take care of April all by myself, Liz?"  
  
Liz squeezed Michael's hand. "Can you give me that box? The one on the table."  
  
Liz smiled gratefully at him when he handed her the box. "This is yours and when April is old enough you will give them to her, but for now they will be yours to read and learn from them—" Liz started to cough violently.  
  
"What is it?" Michael asked once Liz stopped coughing, never in his life had he felt so helpless.  
  
"They are my journals. I always kept up with them and now they are yours. Maybe they will tell you what to do when April starts dating."  
  
Michael looked at Liz puzzled. "What are you talking about, Liz? April is never going to date."  
  
Liz laughed, the sound coming out dry, but a bit of humor could be seen in her eyes. The humor died in Liz's eyes and dread filled them. "Don't ever let April forget I loved her. Promise me you will not let her forget me. Promise me you'll never forget how much I loved YOU. Michael, promise me."  
  
Michael and April were scared by Liz sudden despair. "I promise, Baby, we'll never forget. We love you."  
  
April hugged her mother closer. "You be good, April." April heard her mother whisper and she felt her go limp under her.  
  
Michael watched as Liz's eyes slowly closed and she seemed to be in deep sleep.  
  
Michael heard April starting to wail, crying out for her mother, the machines started to beep wildly, doctors rushed in, and all he could do was hold April close to him, slowly he was able to tune every thing out. Nothing mattered anymore; he felt a piece inside of him die along with Liz. He could only hear April's wails, and four dreaded words reached his ears. "Mrs. Guerin is dead." After that he heard nothing else, and every thing was silent, he felt as if he had left his body, and the white hospital room turned dark and with each second that passed it turned darker until he could only see himself with April by his side.  
  
"Where's Mommy now?" April asked, sniffing.  
  
Michael looked at April, contemplating the question as if it had been asked in an alien language. Michael sadly answered, "Mommy's in heaven, April. In heaven."  
  
The end! 


End file.
